


Are You Single? (A Trizra One-Shot)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kanan/???, Trizra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: AU where Tristan asks Ezra out before they leave. Alt Ending to Legacy Of Mandalore
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Tristan Wren, Ezra Bridger/Tristan Wren
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Are You Single? (A Trizra One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Trizra Fanfic! Yay! XD

Tristan was leaning against the door of the Clan Wren household, his arms folded as he watched Ezra help Chopper with the last of the shuttle’s repairs while Sabine, Kanan, Rau And Ursa were having a talk inside.

There was something Bridger that entranced and interested Tristan. Was it those eyes? Maybe. His awkward teenage attitude? Well, it sure was something that made the boy more of a tourist than a warrior, much less a Jedi. He was definitely different from the older Jedi; Jarrus was more quiet and solemn while Bridger was more sociable and funny, not to mention cute.

‘Kriff, I said cute.’ Tristan sighed, letting a small smile slide across his face before he pried himself off the door and headed towards his crush.

No, not crush. It wouldn’t be what he would call his feelings. No, the word crush isn’t strong enough.

“Hey, Bridger,”

“Hmm?” Ezra looked up at Tristan, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling through the snow and making the Mando stop in his tracks.

Love? Yes, love is the word that’s strong enough to describe his feelings.

“Oh hey, Tristan,” the boy seemed oblivious to the other’s pause as he gave a small smile and wave. “Do you need anything?”

“N… No,” Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat as he made eye contact, feeling his heart beat faster at the blunette’s sparkling sapphire orbs. “I, uh, I just want to ask you something,”

But does he really? No, that’s the wrong question. The correct one is… CAN he really?

“Sure, what is it?” Part of young Jedi’s focus was on the Mando while the other half went to what he was fixing, causing him to break eye contact.

Tristan felt his blood run cold as he paused. The lump returned to his throat while the butterflies in his stomach duplicated and fluttered around and up towards his fast-beating heart. He took a shaky breath and let it out, his hands trembling as he cleared his throat to go on with his question.

“Are you single?”

Ezra felt himself blush at the question, his eyes widening before he turned back to look at the Mando. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“What was that?”

“Are you single?” Tristan repeated, a little slower than earlier as he bit on his bottom lip nervously.

He was a Mandalorian! Son of the Countess of Clan Wren! He shouldn’t be a nervous wreck, especially in front of a Jedi he was now TECHNICALLY courting!

Ezra blinked at him for a couple of times, suspicious, curious and, honestly, kinda flattered.

Tristan was really something else compared to Sabine. It was hard to tell if they were even related if you look at them physically and ask them questions about their personalities.

Sabine was amazing at art, and she also had great aim when it came to shooting. She was always a colorful person, always in the urge of painting anything plain and a psycho when it came to explosives, especially if they had color. The problem with her, however, is that the only straight thing about her is her aim.

Tristan, on the other hand, seemed like a pretty straight forward guy. A very, VERY good-looking hot guy, even Ezra had to admit. He was serious and didn’t seem to mind what his armor looked like. He… acts straight, a little too straight, but that was what made him… different in Bridger’s eyes. He couldn’t be assumed as straight or not, but there’s always hope, right?

“Uh…” Ezra snapped away from his thoughts and finally found his voice, shrugging a bit. “Y-Yeah, I am. I am single,”

“Single and… open to take?” The question sounded unsure, too afraid to have been forced out fake.

Even so, Ezra was taken back. Wait, what? Didn’t he and Ursa just tried to hand them over to the Empire not too long ago? And now, he was asking him out? Is it for him or Sabine? No, Ezra was sure Tristan knew that his sister was lesbian… right?

“I… I guess…” Ezra couldn’t hide the blush that was making it’s way to his ears.

Tristan felt like he could leap for joy, but he knew he needed to stay professional (in case his mother or any clan member caught him). He kept himself together, allowing only a smile to creep upon his face as he took a DARING step forward.

Ezra took a step back, glancing up at the Mando with a surprised expression as he felt himself cornered to the shuttle’s outer wall. He narrowed his eyes eyes at the other.

“What… are you doing?”

“Ezra Bridger,” Tristan kept his act up, his tone still at professional level to not blow his nervousness and fear off. “since you are single and open to take, Ni ru'kel guuror at date gar,”

“Uh… what?”

“Sabine never taught you Mando’a?” Tristan raised an eyebrow, slightly dropping his professional tone. At the amount of time his sister had spent time with Bridger, he expected the boy to pick up SOMETHING from her.

Now Ezra was wishing he’d pay more attention to the lessons Sabine gave him when it came to teaching him the Mandalorian language, Mando’a. It would have been pretty useful now.

“Um… yes… but I, uh, never got the hang of it…”

“Oh…” Tristan was actually relieved that Ezra didn’t understand him, but before he could say anything else, a familiar voice from behind them caught them both off-guard.

“HE WANTS TO DATE YOU, EZRA!”

‘Sabine…’

Tristan looked back and snarled, glaring the moment he saw his sister waving over at them from the house. How she heard what he had said was a mystery, but he was sure to make her pay later.

Ezra, on the other hand, didn’t expect Sabine to translate, much less HEAR, what her brother had said to him. He didn’t know what shocked him more; the fact that Sabine overheard their conversation ALL THE WAY from the house or the fact that Tristan wanted to date him.

Waaaaait, Tristan wanted to DATE HIM?!

THAT was something Ezra expected the least. That day was quite an eventful day, sure, with Gar Saxon, the Imperials, the betrayals, and so on, so forth, but THIS was THE LEAST thing he was going to expect, ESPECIALLY at the fact that it came from Sabine’s own brother.

“Oh, and Tristan! You forgot this!”

Ezra tilted his head the moment he saw his Mando ‘big sister’ throw something at Tristan, whom caught it with ease before glancing down at it briefly then he looked up to send the female a dark glare.

“SABINE!”

“YOU’LL HAVE TO USE IT SOME TIME, AND THIS IS IT!” With that, she ran inside the house, sliding the door shut behind her.

Tristan cursed under his breath. He was definitely going to beat her ass at sparring later for this.

“T-Tristan…?”

The Mando gulped, freezing on the spot as he realized that he nearly forgot that the boy was still standing behind him, in shock and confused. He hesitantly turned back to face him, remembering to hide what he had in his hand as quickly as he could.

“Was… that true?” Ezra was, to Tristan’s surprise, looking unsure, his eyes showing off his distrust for Sabine’s words. “Were you really trying to… court me?”

“…yes,” The professional composure faded minutes ago, and Tristan found himself looking and acting as awkward as the blunette. “L-Look, I know that it’s overwhelming b-because of what happened earlier, b-but—“

He was cut off, however, when a pair of inexperienced lips pressed against his own, along with someone grabbing his neck and pulling it down. His eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly soften to admire Ezra administering the first kiss with his eyes closed. Slowly, he wrapped both of his arms around the young Jedi’s waist and pulled him closer, still gripping tightly to the thing he held before they lightly parted for air.

“Overwhelming?” Ezra gave a smug grin to the Mando. “Tristan, you DO NOT know my life. I’ve had MUCH more overwhelming things than this. Though if I had to honest, this was the least thing I expected,”

“Well,” Tristan chuckled. “like my sister sister always says; Embrace the Unexpected,”

“Don’t think we can embrace closer than this,” Ezra giggled, reminding the other their position.

“I can detest that, if you didn’t have to leave so soon,” Tristan sighed. “and if we didn’t have a war to fight in…”

“There’s always time,” Ezra reassured him as he finally gave the Mando a natural, heartfelt smile.

“How about… this weekend? Can you leave your crew for a night or two?”

Ezra giggled before pecking the other boy’s cheek. “ONE night. That’s all I can promise,”

“One night is all I want to get to know you better,” Tristan took back an arm and handed over what Sabine had tossed to him. “Here,”

“Hmm?” Ezra took back a hand and gently took it. “A… blaster?”

“Painted orange and blue,” Tristan let our a cackle. “When I was younger, Mother had taught me to make a blaster, and Father told me to paint the colors in my mind to give to whom I would court in the future. I didn’t realize what he meant until I saw… you,”

“You’re sweet, you know that?” Ezra grinned, embracing the blaster like a treasure. “Thank you,”

“Your welcome,” Tristan pressed his lips on the blunette’s forehead. “I love you,”

Ezra blushed, but the smile he had on his face never faded. “I love you too,”

{MEANWHILE}

“Told you they had chemistry,” Sabine snorted as she and the others watched Ezra and Tristan from inside the house.

“I thought the Jedi are not supposed to make attachments,” Ursa recalled, raising an eyebrow at Kanan.

“That is what the Jedi Council had told us when they were still around,” Kanan chuckled. “But they’re not here anymore. Besides, I’ve broken that rule already…”

“With Captain Syndulla?” Rau guessed.

“Nope,” Kanan shook his head. “with someone else…”


End file.
